Crimson In The Snow (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
by OrangeTeaLoli
Summary: Butler Lucifer takes his master out for a secret little midnight detour.


**Event: Happy New Year**

**Type: Spin-off**

**Relationship: Lucifer OC Reader**

**~**

Earlier that evening, Asmodeus had dropped by to personally make sure that you were enjoying the turn of events. You had grown rather fond of the lusty demon who was a sweetheart when he wasn't standing infront of a mirror.

Your new bestfriend had gone so far as to have a bag of goodies sent to you—a collection of his **personal favorites** as he had specified all smiles, and in it were a couple of beauty products, scented candles, bath bombs, and a couple of _toys_, as expected.

You made sure that they were put to proper use and retire to your bed feeling relaxed when you notice another box laid out on your bed.

"Hm.. Could be chocolates. Asmo loves them," you muse to yourself as you open it.

What you did not expect was a gorgeous nightgown neatly folded in the box with a scented note that read,

**To aid the princess in her beauty sleep.**

**-Asmo xx**

Smiling to yourself, you strip out of your bathrobe to put it on and stand before your closet as you inspect yourself from head to toe in the body-length mirror.

The material was soft to the touch and hugged your ample figure at first, and then flew freely to your ankles. The dark blue sheen of the garment made a pretty cool contrast with your skin. All in all, you looked good!

You roll your eyes at that mental statement and crack another pleased smile as you turn to your bed.

Finally freed of your tasks with Mammon out of sight for once and your lovely butlers in their own rooms, you lie down and direct Karasu to play _Can't Sleep Love_ by _Pentatonix_ on your D.D.D, not forgetting to thank a certain demon for his thoughtful and well-planned gifts.

The replies soon stopped coming, indicating that Asmo had finally fallen asleep.

You turn off the music and plug your D.D.D in to charge so it would be ready to go in the morning. Attending RAD without it in hand was a hassle and you weren't really a morning person.

With that, your activities for the day came to an end.

You lean back into your pillow and pull on your comforter, closing your eyes for the briefest of seconds before your senses perk up at the soft sound of something—or someone rapping on your door gently as if they were afraid of waking the dead.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

The soft knocking came again.

Realizing that it must be one of the brothers, you sigh in frustration and get the door.

You open it to find that, to your surprise, it is none other than Lucifer himself and stare at him in shock while he does the same, but for completely different reasons. You hold an unannounced staring competition for about thirty seconds before he clears his throat and averts his gaze like the gentleman he is.

"Oh! Uh.. Lucifer," you began; trying hard not to give away your edginess, "how can I help you?"

The older demon seemed to have completely recovered from the surprise unlike you, still slightly jumpy, and gave you one of his damned smiles.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk, Kat. There's a garden of sorts behind the academy and Lord Diavolo had it refurbished because he loved the privacy.. as well as the plethora of bedding plants unique to Devildom and the Celestial Realm."

"Would it be okay? I mean.. wouldn't it be rude to invade Lord Diavolo's favorite haunt?" you replied.

You were intrigued by the otherworldly flora that your otherwise, handsome and almighty butler mentioned. But the weight of the offer made you hesitate.

"It is included in my service, master."

You flash Lucifer a look of uncertainty but follow him anyways, seizing this chance to drink in the grace in every step he took. Every step was so graceful that his legs looked like they were having the time of their lives on some ramp in a fashion show in Paris or Milan.

Lost in your fantasy, you walk into a wall with an unladylike "Oomph!", little realizing that he had stopped walking. Except it wasn't a wall that you'd walked into.

When you raised your head, you were met by his handsome face smirking down at you.

Feeling heat creep up your neck and onto your cheeks, which you knew were beet red, you backed away in embarrassment and managed to trip on the hem of your nightgown.

_Great! Just great!_

Lithe as a cat, Lucifer caught you and helped you back on your feet even as his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

With a twinkle not quite leaving his eyes yet and his arms firmly supporting his mistress, Lucifer announced, "We've arrived at our destination, master. Please have a look behind you."

You focused your attention, for the first time tonight, on your surroundings to find yourself marveling at what greeted your sight.

Rows upon rows of buds and blossoms of bright neon hues glowed in the sepia of Devildom, just like plant life you had once seen in a movie while you were in the human realm, _Avatar_ was it? And the longer you looked, the more they resembled will-o'-the-wisps too and you were reminded of home high up in the mountains back in the human world. You wondered how long this ethereal little haven had been hidden from view since none of the brothers had yet introduced you to it nor mentioned it once in your entire stay here. Until now, that is.

You snap out of your trance to find Lucifer nowhere in sight.

"Luci? Lucifer?!"

You feel his presence before he makes himself heard right behind you, his breath hot on your right ear while you stand rooted to your spot, "I'm right here."

"Do you like it, master?" his voice held a hopeful tinge of anticipation which wasn't very like him.

You instantly reply, "No!"

Gently and cautiously this time, you turn to face him and stand on the tip of your toes, and you press your lips to those of the dumfounded demon before he can utter a word.

After the initial surprise, one of the many tonight, he responds reaching for the back of your head with one hand while another snakes around your waist-pulling you even closer, all the while working its magic on your skin through the thin material of your gown.

_Asmo that little sh*t knew what he was doing when he bought it._

When you finally break the breath-taking (literally) kiss for air, Lucifer chuckles at your tousled state and points out smugly, "That felt more like a yes to me, master."

"Why do you even look like nothing happened to you at all?!" you retort, earning another laugh from him.

"What would you have me do then, master?"

You were struck by an idea that would match the gleam of the flowers and the energy in the Devildom air around the two of you.

"Luci, can you make it snow here in the garden?"

"As you wish, master," Lucifer clasped his hands around yours and began to chant, calling out to the North Wind, something you were sure of even though the rest of the incantation completely eluded you.

A warm cloak envelops your form the moment he completes the incantation and you relax into his hold as you both watch the snow fall, taking on the colors of the magical plants they rested on.

"Was my service to your liking, master?" he teased.

"I'm afraid so, Lucifer."

The sound of his laughter faded into the night and you closed your eyes, warm and protected in the arms of the handsome devil whose eyes blazed **crimson in the snow**...


End file.
